1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly for portable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of communication, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on, have become more and more popular. These days, the portable electronic devices provide an incredible array of functions, as well as a variety of the aesthetic appearances. Some models of the portable electronic devices are designed as folding type, which is referred to as “foldable” device from here on.
Generally, electronic components of the foldable electronic devices are mostly contained in a body of the foldable electronic devices. A cover of the foldable electronic devices contains fewer electronic components than that of the body. Various types of hinge assemblies are used to join the body and the cover and facilitate opening and closing of a foldable electronic device.
After frequent usage, the typical hinge may gradually lose the property of returning to the initial state following deformation, and the elastic force generated from a deformed spring inside the hinge assembly is consequently decreased. Therefore, the issue of elasticity decay may cause a decrease of life span of the hinge assembly. In addition, such hinge structure not only has a complex structure but also requires fixtures to assemble the cover and the body of the foldable electronic deices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.